You & Him
by Roxymoxie3000
Summary: READER INSERT STORY//This starts off with you needing to learn how to control your powers, which is where your Taichou, Byakuya Kuchiki, comes in... But obstacles arise as the story goes on, and things get complicated. ReaderxByakuya
1. You need training

**So, this is a story about you and the great captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. o_o Hopefully I get good reviews and I'll be able to update. Suggestions, ideas and criticism are welcomed. :D**

**I don't own Bleach. *tear*  
**

* * *

**You & Him**

_Chapter 1: You need training_

You loved your job as one of the members of the Sixth Squad, but it could be tiring at times. Not to mention the fact that your Taichou wasn't exactly the kindest person around. But still, it was an emotionally rewarding job. Though, you couldn't help but wonder why sometimes, fellow members of the squad looked at you strangely, almost afraid of you. You did your job just like anyone else. Sure, sometimes you radiated more reiatsu than the others, but you didn't do it on purpose. It just slipped, though, you never hurt anybody… Yet.

Such was the concern of Kuchiki Taichou. It was his responsibility to make sure that his squad was running smoothly, and the fact that you had more reiatsu than other members but hadn't learned to control it completely yet, was a threat to this. He would have had Renji help you, such is the duty of a Fukutaichou, but most of the time he was off in the real world along with Rukia, so as Taichou, he had to take care of the Fukutaichou's duty as well.

* * *

As you were leaving the Sixth Squad's barracks, you heard a familiar voice call your name. You turned around, only to meet with the cold stare of your Taichou. You couldn't help but be nervous. Had you done something wrong? You were sure you hadn't screwed up today.

"Tell me, how is your control over your reiatsu?", he asked in his usual monotonous tone.

You took a small amount of time to think. You could lie and say you had no problems controlling your powers, but you were sure he knew better. He probably already knew the answer to that question all too well, or he wouldn't be here, but you supposed he was being polite enough to give you the opportunity to admit it… If that's his idea of being polite anyway.

"I have trouble controlling all of it, Kuchiki Taichou", you replied.

"That is because you have a higher level of reiatsu than others but have not yet received the adequate training for it", he informed you, his cold expression still unchanged.

You froze a bit. Your Taichou just told you that you hadn't had adequate training. You couldn't help but feel like you were a disappointment to him… But you were determined to change that. You'd seek the appropriate training and would learn to control every last drop of your reiatsu, or your name wasn't [insert your name here].

But before you could answer him, he spoke again.

"Tomorrow we will start training. I will make sure you learn how to control your powers and use them properly."

And with that, he left on his way, leaving you without a chance to respond. Not like you had anything to respond. What were you going to say? 'Naaah, I don't really feel like training'. Oh yeah, you could've said that, then gotten kicked out of the squad probably. Besides, this was a great opportunity. To learn how to control your powers from none other than the great Kuchiki Taichou. Of course, this also made you nervous. You had no doubt in your mind that he was strict, and that every time you didn't do something right, all he had to do was look at you with that disapproving stare to make you feel smaller than a pebble and like the biggest disappointment in the history of ever. Then again, this last part might be a small exaggeration.

* * *

You decide to use the rest of the day to train by yourself to be ready for tomorrow's training session with the Taichou.

Training for a training session… Was that sad, in a way?

You didn't care. It was better to prepare yourself now and be less of an embarrassment tomorrow. That could be a great saying, 'prepare yourself today and be less of an embarrassment tomorrow'. Sure could get a person motivated.

And these are how your thoughts went for the remainder of the day as you trained for tomorrow.


	2. It's getting personal or is it just you?

**Once again, I don't own Bleach. I don't own _you_ either or whatever you choose to be your past in the story. Though, for the purposes of the story, I'll have to add a few details of my own later on.**

* * *

Ah, how nervous you were. You remembered yesterday your Taichou had told you that you and him would be training today. However, he didn't tell you at what time. So, you were pacing by the Sixth Squad's barracks. Waiting and waiting for Kuchiki Taichou to show up. But when? When would it be time to begin the training session? You could feel yourself tremble just a bit from the anxiety. Your Taichou didn't exactly make anyone feel comfortable around him, much less if you wanted to prove something to him.

You wanted to make a good impression on him, so the day before you had spent it training by yourself. You were doing pretty good, and everything was running smoothly… Until you decided to take a little break.

* * *

_Flashback_

You decided to take a break after your tiring workout. You were walking by, looking at the trees and enjoying the scenery. Nature was indeed beautiful, so you stopped to admire one of the trees, which seemed to have a beehive. The bees reminded you a bit of your squad. Always working hard to get things done. Always serving their queen… Wait, did you just call Kuchiki Taichou the queen bee?

You placed your index finger on your chin and began to wonder. Maybe the queen bee would actually be Captain-Commander Yamamoto. But would that mean that certain bees are Taichous? Then there would also have to be Fukutaichou bees. It would be great if you could become a Fukutaichou bee, and then later on, a Taichou bee, though it would come with great responsibility.

As you got lost in the comparison between the 13 Squads and… Bees, you suddenly noticed a large amount of reiatsu being liberated. It was creating large gusts of winds, which made your _____ colored hair flow in the wind. It wasn't long at all before the reiatsu stopped. Whatever that had been, it was all under control now.

However, what wasn't under control was the fact that the gusts of wind had knocked over the beehive, and the bees were angry. They wanted revenge for whoever did that, and the prime suspect was none other than you.

You took a few steps back, unsure if the bees were really going to try to sting you. You tried to move slowly as to not startle them, but that didn't work. The bees flew towards you with angry "Bzzzz" sounds, and you broke for it. You ran as fast as you could, which you included as part of your training. What better way to get faster than to run for your dear life? So you kept on running until you were safe and decided to call it a day.

_End Flashback_

* * *

'_Relax_', you thought to yourself. '_Maybe he'll be nice today. He'll go easy on you and if you do something right, he will reward you with praise and snacks, and if you do something bad, he'll simply chuckle, smile at you and tell you how to do it correctly… Then a pig will fly over to you and recite a poem, to which you will clap and then offer good reviews, helping the flying pig win many prizes for his great work and then…_'

You were just getting into your story, when suddenly you were interrupted by the sound of Kuchiki Taichou's voice.

"It is time to train. Let us head to the training grounds", he instructed you.

You quickly nodded and walked side by side with your Taichou over to the training grounds. Not daring to even look at him, you kept your eyes on the floor. You wanted to break the awkward silence between you and him, but what could you possibly tell him that held any interest to him? Then suddenly you got the urge to ask him a question. Something you've wondered for a long time.

"Kuchiki Taichou, why do I have such a strong reiatsu?" You knew you could develop strong powers by training, but why would you have such a raw and powerful reiatsu from the get go?

"I intend to find out", came his serious answer, making you wonder what exactly he meant by it. Had Kuchiki Taichou been wondering the same thing as you all this time? And was the training session just a cover up so he could find out? You didn't push the subject any further. If anyone could help you figure out the nature of your powers, it was him, and you were going to let him study you as much as he needed to.

* * *

It didn't take long before you and Kuchiki Taichou arrived at the training grounds. He didn't waste any time in beginning the training session, and you had a hard time keeping up with him. First, he tested your speed, which he commented needed more work. Then, he wanted to see how good you were at Kido, which you were pretty good at. You knew plenty of spells, but what caught Byakuya's eyes was how strong they were. Nothing you did went unnoticed by him. After that, you engaged in sword combat with him. You weren't much of a match for the likes of him, but you knew you were still good at it, enough not to disappoint your Taichou.

Eventually, you and him finished the training session for today, but you were curious to know if he had reached any conclusions about your powers. You looked at him, only to notice his expression was the same as always. Unreadable. You had no idea what was going on through his mind. It made you a bit uneasy, but you dealt with it quite nicely. Overall, you were quite proud of yourself for holding up well in the session. Then again, this was only the first day. It was just a matter of time before he really started to draw your powers out.

The silence was suddenly broken.

"Tell me why you decided to become a Shinigami", he ordered you. You supposed this was a way to investigate your past, hoping to get more insight on why you have such a strong, raw reiatsu.

You were a bit unsure about revealing such personal information to Kuchiki Taichou. I mean, maybe if he was a little more welcoming and warm, you'd be more comfortable telling him all about it, but you knew he only wanted to know for the sake of finding out about your powers. So, you told him your story. You told him why you joined the Squad, what motivated you and such. You tried not to leave any important details out that might help him understand more, and suddenly you found yourself opening up a bit about your past without completely realizing it. But, it was short lived, eventually you snapped out of it and went straight back to the point again until you finished answering him.

You looked over at him and noticed he seemed thoughtful, almost interested. Of course, that could just be your imagination. He looked like he was taking in everything you said and perhaps analyzing it all in his head. You were rather surprised. Kuchiki Taichou was analyzing you and your past. It made you feel closer to him in a way, but at the same time it made you even more nervous. Though, it was a little irritating that you had to be like an open book to him while he told you nothing about himself. Before you knew it, this slight irritation showed on your face without you being really aware of it, but he noticed.

"Very well. It is only fair I, in return, share my reason for being here. However, we will leave that for tomorrow, now I have other matters to attend", he informed you, earning a surprised looked from you. He dismissed himself and headed to his office, or at least, you assumed he did. And you, in turn, decided to go rest a bit and think about what had happened today. You wanted to think more about your past and see if you could come up with any other useful information.

Tomorrow was going to be harder, but at least you were going to get to know a little more about your Taichou. Has he opened up to many people or were you just special? … Yeah, right. You were sure he saw all of this as just business, or more appropriately, part of his duty. Still, there was a small chance he was going to open up because he wanted to, not just because he felt he had to.


End file.
